Dark Shadows/A
Abigail Collins Abigail Collins was the spinster sister of Joshua and Jeremiah Collins. She lived with her brothers at the original Collins House family estate (later referred to as the Old House) in the late 18th century. Abigail seldom got along with anybody, but often quarreled with Joshua's wife, Naomi. When a young woman named Victoria Winters arrived at the house, Abigail found her to be distressingly odd and began to suspect that Miss Winters was a witch. Victoria was not a witch, but Abigail's suspicion that she was more than what she seemed was certainly true. Victoria was a time traveler who, through no fault of her own, found herself pulled from her natural timeline in the late 1960s to the 18th century. Convinced that Victoria was a witch with ill intent towards the Collins family, she enlisted the aid of a zealous preacher and witch hunter named Reverend Trask. Trask traveled from Salem, Massachusetts to Collinsport to persecute Victoria Winters, ultimately leading to a trial where Abigail testified against her and publicly accused her of witchcraft. What Abigail didn't realize however, was that there was in fact a witch in Collinsport - Angelique Bouchard. Angelique had been in love with Abigail's nephew, Barnabas Collins but, having been spurned by Barnabas, sought revenge against him, ultimately placing a curse upon him that turned him into a vampire. Barnabas eventually revealed himself to Abigail and the horror of what he had become was too much for her and she died of fright. Her body was discovered by her ten-year-old nephew Daniel Collins. Adam Adam was a being put together from parts of dead bodies and given life through a series of scientific processes conducted by a visionary scientist named Doctor Eric Lang. Adam's existance was intimately tied to the curse that made Barnabas Collins a vampire. Although Barnabas was once again a human, were Adam to die, Barnabas would become a vampire yet again. Adam possessed the intellect and temperament of a small child. Although pleasing him was a relatively simple task, earning his rage was something to be feared. There were several people in Collinsport who attempted to befriend Adam, but there were also those who sought to manipulate him for their own agenda, like warlock Nicholas Blair. Adam Bilodeau Adam Bilodeau was a fisherman who worked for the Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet in Collinsport, Maine. The company was owned by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and managed by her brother, Roger Collins. A rival of Elizabeth and Roger's, Burke Devlin, was attempting to establish a competing business in nearby Logansport and held a meeting with several members of the fishing fleet, hoping to poach some of the Collins' employees. Adam Bilodeauwas one of several men present at this meeting. It is unclear whether or not Adam Bilodeau decided to remain loyal to the Collins family or take Devlin up on his offer. Adlar Adlar was a member of the Leviathan Cult. He appeared before Barnabas Collins as part of a hallucination/fever dream. Amanda Harris Amanda Harris was the creation of artist Charles Delaware Tate. Tate had the ability to mystically create artificial representations of his work. In 1895, Tate painted a portrait of a young woman who came to life and took the name Amanda Harris. Amanda lived in New York for a time where she met former school teacher Tim Shaw. Shaw wanted to use Amanda to help him get revenge against his former mentor, Reverend Gregory Trask. He brought Amanda back to Collinsport with him and they rented two rooms at the Collinsport Inn. Shaw sent Amanda to Collinwood with instructions to endear herself to Trask, thus laying the seeds of a trap. Amy Jennings Amy Jennings was a young girl who spent a considerable time in Collinsport, Maine in the late 1960s and early 1970s. Amy came from a tortured family line which included her older twin brothers Chris and Tom as well as their cousin Joe Haskell. What Amy had yet to realize growing up, was that the Jennings family were direct descendents of the Collins family going back to the time of the second Quentin Collins. Little is known of Amy's parents save that they died while she was still extremely young. When Amy was nine-years-old, she was living at Windcliff Sanitarium just outside of Collinsport. Chris had taken on the role of Amy's guardian, but due to his own dark secrets, was not in a position to adequately take care of her. What Amy had yet to learn was that Chris suffered from lycanthropy and on the nights of the full moon he transformed into a werewolf. Because of this, he could not give Amy the proper attention that she required. Amy didn't like staying at Windcliff and couldn't understand why Chris would take such long inexplicable trips. After one visit, she pleaded with him to leave the hospital and return to Collinsport. Chris was reluctant, but ultimately acquiesced. A few nights later, Amy was wandering the wooded area of the Collins family estate between the family manor Collinwood and the original family home known as the Old House. On this night, Chris had turned into a werewolf and was stalking the area when he came upon Collins family matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Amy's presence halted the werewolf's attack however and he ran off. Amy had no idea that she had, through no fault of her own, likely saved Mrs. Stoddard's life. Elizabeth took Amy back to Collinwood and provided her with shelter. She introduced her to her live-in physician/historian Doctor Julia Hoffman who threatened to telephone the police and have her returned to Windcliff. Amy begged Elizabeth and Julia to let her stay and Elizabeth agreed to allow her to at least spend the night at Collinwood. That evening, Amy met Elizabeth's nephew David Collins. David was only a few years older than Amy and the two quickly became friends. David told Amy how he enjoyed exploring the closed down areas of the house; in particular, the West Wing, which he claimed was haunted. Amy was enthralled by this idea and asked David to show her around. David took her to an old storage room in the West Wing where they discovered an inoperable antique telephone. While playing with the phone, Amy actually began communicating with the spirit of Quentin Collins. David was incredulous of her claim at first, but even he could not deny hearing the sound of someone breathing coming over the receiver. David and Amy took the telephone back to David's room where they continued playing with it. The spirit would only speak directly to Amy while more or less ignoring David. A few nights later, the members of the household conducted a séance in the hopes of contacting a man lost in time known as Jeff Clark. Rather than Clark however, they actually contacted the spirit of a gypsy woman named Magda Rakosi. Magda tried to warn the family not to let "him" out, but was unable to identify the offending spirit as that of Quentin Collins. Following the séance, Amy used the antique telephone again and Quentin made her understand that he was angry at this opposing spirit and needed the children to find him. Under Quentin's guidance, Amy and David returned to the storage room where they first found the phone, but they did not reach it unopposed. The ghost of Magda Rakosi, desperate to keep Quentin's spirit locked away, intervened, pushing the children away from the room. They persevered however and advanced into the room only to find themselves mysteriously locked within. David and Amy, while searching for a means to get out of the storage room, discovered a passageway that led into a secret sealed off room. This was the room that once belonged to Quentin Collins and was the room in which he died. They found Quentin's skeletal remains resting in a wingback chair. Also in the room was an antique gramophone. It began playing automatically to identify Quentin's presence in the room. The ghost of Quentin Collins soon appeared before both children and he began manipulating them, using them as the instruments of his revenge against the Collins family. Under Quentin's instruction, Amy and David first took to disposing of Quentin's remains, burying them in a secluded area on the property. They also broke into the Old House and retrieved a 19th century baby cradle, bringing it back to the secret room. Afterward, Quentin manipulated the children into attempting to murder David's father, Roger Collins. The plot nearly worked, but Roger survived. Fortunately for them, no one suspected the children of any wrongdoing. Elizabeth meanwhile, had grown concerned over all of the strange things that had taken place since the séance. She hired a medium named Janet Findley to come to Collinwood in the hopes of answering the mystery of Magda Rakosi. Amy met Madame Findley and also reunited with her cousin Joe Haskell. Amy saw the mark of the pentagram on Joe's face, but had little understanding of its significance. Madame Findley, having also seen the mark, was greatly interested to know how Amy was able to see the pentagram on Joe's face. Amy honestly had no idea. Fearing that Findley might interfere with his plans, Quentin had Amy and David trick Findley into finding the secret room. From there it was easy for the malevolent spirit to terrorize the medium, ultimately ending her life. A few nights later, Chris Jennings transformed into the werewolf and attacked Joe Haskell. Joe survived the encounter, but suffered numerous lacerations across his body. He soon discovered that the creature that nearly killed him was his own cousin and tried to put him out of his misery by shooting him. This revelation affected Joe's sanity and he grew gravely concerned for Amy. Pondering the notion that Amy might likewise be afflicted by the same curse as her older brother, he considered strangling her, but at the last minute changed his mind. He sneaked into Collinwood and abducted Amy, promising to take her far away where she would be safe. Having no understanding of what was wrong with Joe, Amy panicked and managed to get away from him. She ran back to Collinwood. Audrey Audrey was a resident of Collinsport, Maine during the late 1960s, though it is unknown if she was born there or just living there at the time. Through reasons unknown, Audrey became a member of the Leviathan Cult. The Leviathans were concerned that one of their strongest members, Barnabas Collins, was breaking free of their control, so they decided to test his loyalty. Through a dream, the Leviathans turned Barnabas into a vampire once again. Barnabas went out onto the docks of Collinsport seeking a fresh victim and found Audrey. He bit her and turned her into a vampire. A Leviathan priest named Adlar visited Barnabas in his dreams with Audrey by his side. He was horrified at what he had done. Feeling as though she had served his purpose well, Adlar bade Audrey to go away. What became of the young vampire woman following this incident is unknown.